Dia Chuvoso
by Aine5
Summary: Inoue não gosta de dias chuvosos. Ichigo quer ajudála. IchigoOrihime.


**Dia Chuvoso**

* * *

Ichigo acordou naquela manhã chuvosa com a porta se abrindo de rompante. Seu pai vinha em sua direção, pronto para dar uma voadora. 

-GOOD MORNING, ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOO! –Ichigo se desviou e chutou seu pai. –Você se desviou! –Ele disse com os olhos brilhantes. –Meu filhinho tem bons reflexos como o pai!

-Cala a boca, seu maldito! -Ichigo exclamou, irritado. -Isso é jeito de se acordar alguém? –Isshin começou a chorar.

-Eu treino você todos os dias e é assim que você me agradece? –Ele corre para o retrato de Masaki e fica choramingando na frente dela.

-Humpf. –Ichigo diz, encostando a porta do quarto. Bateu na porta do armário. –Rukia, já acordou? Sai daí que eu quero trocar de roupa! –Ela saiu já vestida.

-Mal humorado como sempre. –Ela resmungou se virando de costas, enquanto ele vasculhava o armário.

-NEE-CHAAAAAAAAAN! –Kon pulou na direção dela, que se desviou, e o bichinho bateu bem na traseira de Ichigo, que estava apenas de cuecas.

-Seu desgraçado! Eu vou acabar com você! –Ele chutou Kon para a parede do lado oposto do quarto, e ia pular na direção dele, se Rukia não o impedisse.

-Se você acabar com ele agora, vai se atrasar para a escola. –A baixinha disse, apontando o relógio.

-Droga! –Ichigo saiu do quarto como um furacão.

-NEE-CHAN! Você salvou minha vida! –Kon voou novamente para cima dela. Ela o chutou novamente.

-Saia daqui ou eu deixo o Ichigo terminar de fazer o que queria! –O bichinho ficou completamente mudo.

--

Depois de pisar em Kon, brigar com Rukia e devolver outra voadora que seu pai lhe dera, Ichigo finalmente chegou à escola. Cumprimentou Tatsuki, Keigo e Mizuiro, os únicos que já tinham chegado, quando passou por eles, e sentou-se quieto na sua carteira. Viu distraidamente quando Inoue chegou, e a cumprimentou quando passou por ele. E, sem querer, escutou uma conversa dela com a amiga.

-Você está bem, Inoue? –Tatsuki perguntou.

-Eu estou bem, não precisa se preocupar comigo. –Inoue deu um sorriso, e Ichigo finalmente reparou o estado em que se encontrava. Ela estava pálida, com olheiras e com o cabelo um pouco desgrenhado. Não pôde evitar ficar preocupado.

-Tem certeza? Você não parece bem. –Tatsuki insistiu.

-Eu só dormi mal essa noite, vou ficar bem. –Ela falou, e a amiga, mesmo contrariada, aceitou a desculpa.

-Bom dia Inoue, Ichigo e Tatsuki! –Rukia havia acabado de chegar, e cumprimentou a todos meiga e falsamente, fingindo que não havia visto Ichigo há pouco tempo.

-Bom dia, Rukia-chan. –Inoue respondeu, enquanto Tatsuki acenou com a cabeça.

-Você está bem, Inoue? Parece tão pálida, não é Ichigo? –Rukia também perguntou, incluindo-o na conversa com um tom falsamente doce.

-É. - Ele respondeu, preocupado. –Você parece estar mal.

-Não se preocupem Rukia-chan e Kurosaki-kun. Não é nada, eu vou melhorar logo. –Inoue sorriu, tentando despreocupa-los, e falhou miseravelmente. –Vejam até a professora já chegou. –Ela desviou a atenção de todos.

--

Durante a aula, ele reparou que Inoue estava mais distraída que o normal. Ficou mais preocupado, e esperou ansioso o final da aula, para poder conversar com ela. "E se ela estivesse em perigo?" ele pensou.

Quando a aula finalmente acabou, ele falou para Rukia ir para casa, já que ele ia demorar.

-E você vai aonde? –Ela, que não deixava passar uma, perguntou.

-Não te interessa! –Ele respondeu, tentando se livrar dela logo.

-Oh! Se não quer me responder, então não vai fazer mal se eu segui-lo, né? –Ela falou despreocupadamente.

-Tá, eu falo! –Os olhos dela brilharam. –Eu vou tentar falar com a Inoue, ela não parece estar bem. –O brilho nos olhos dela diminuiu, mas ele não percebeu. –Ela parece estar mal, e eu vou ver se é alguma coisa grave.

-Tudo bem. –Ela respondeu. –Vá logo, antes que a perca de vista. Ele murmurou qualquer coisa, e correu atrás de Inoue, alcançando-a na esquina.

-Hey Inoue. –Ele a cumprimentou. Ela, que estava distraída, deu um pulinho de susto, corando levemente.

-Ku... Kurosaki-kun! –Ela exclamou. –Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-É o que eu queria saber. Tá tudo bem com você?

-Sim, está tudo bem. Eu só não dormi bem, mas devo melhorar logo. –Ele desconfiou.

-É só isso? –Ela afirmou com a cabeça. -Mas porque você dormiu mal a ponto de estar assim? –Ela agarrou os olhos.

-Não é nada, Kurosaki-kun, obrigada por perguntar, eu vou indo para casa, se precisar de alguma coisa é só chamar, eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe que eu vou dormir bem essa noite, e então eu vou melhorar, e até mais! –Ela falou rapidamente tentando sair, quase correndo, mas ele a segurou pelo braço.

-Tem alguma coisa errada, Inoue. O que está acontecendo com você? –Ele perguntou, estranhando a atitude dela. Ela ficou cabisbaixa, e os olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

-É só que... –Ela respirou fundo. –Eu não gosto de raios, e não tenho mais meu irmão para me proteger. –Ela puxou o braço e saiu correndo. Dessa vez, Ichigo não tentou pará-la.

--

Na volta para casa, Ichigo viu uma cena inusitada. Rukia tentava conversar com Chad, enquanto esse nem dava atenção para ela. Os dois estavam sentados num banco, na praça que havia no caminho.

-E então, Chad, você tem namorada? –Ele continuava quieto. –Sabia que você é lindo? Também é muito charmoso. –Ela disse, chegando mais perto dele. –Você gosta de alguém? –Ele não esboçou nenhuma reação. –Que tal sair comigo um dia desses? –Ela disse já desesperada, quase caindo em cima dele.

-Hey Rukia! –Ichigo a chamou e, pelo susto, ela acabou caindo de vez em cima de Chad.

-Ichigo! –Ela arregalou os olhos, enquanto Chad a retirava de cima dele.

-Você estava paquerando o Chad?

-Depende. Você ficou com ciúmes? –Ela perguntou esperançosa. Chad ficou esquecido, e Ichigo estranhou.

-Ciúmes? Por quê?

-Você não estava dando em cima da Inoue? –Perguntou para Ichigo, confusa.

-Como assim? Você não viu que ela estava acabada? –Ela pareceu ficar mais confusa.

-Então você só estava preocupado com ela?

-Mas é claro! O que mais seria? -Rukia o olhou com cara de bunda.

-Nada. –Ela desconversou. –Eu vou para casa. Tchau! –Ela não esperou ele falar, e saiu andando rápido.

-Você entendeu alguma coisa, Chad? –Ichigo perguntou para o amigo, que se limitou a acenar negativamente com a cabeça.

--

Mais tarde em sua casa, Ichigo está descendo as escadas para o jantar.

-ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOO! –Seu pai tentou dar outra voadora, mas o filho desviou novamente, dando um soco no pai em seguida.

-Seu maluco! Você nunca me deixa em paz?

-Ichi-nii, o velho nunca vai deixar de ser esse idiota. –Karin lamentou, enquanto Yuzu falava consigo mesma sobre não saber onde estava o bichinho de pelúcia preferido dela, já que tinha vestidinhos novos para colocar nele.

-Seu pai lhe dá uma demonstração de amor e é assim que você retribui? –Lágrimas escorriam abundantemente pelo rosto de Isshin. –Masaki, meu amor! –Ele se vira para o quadro na parede. –Só você me entende! Essas crianças de hoje em dia são tão rebeldes! –Ele continuou, por um longo tempo, a se lamentar e chorar rios de lágrimas em frente ao quadro da falecida esposa.

-Deixe a mamãe em paz, idiota. –Ichigo disse enquanto fazia um prato exageradamente grande, colocando-o sobre uma travessa.

-Vai jantar no quarto de novo, Ichi-nii? –Yuzu perguntou.

-É. Tenho que estudar. –Ele subiu as escadas, ouvindo Karin gritando com o pai. Entrou no quarto e viu Rukia sentada na janela. –Você vem jantar ou vai ficar nessa janela a noite inteira?

Ela pareceu acordar de um transe, e desceu da janela, sentando no chão frio.

-Porque você estava gritando lá em baixo? –A pequena shinigami perguntou curiosa.

-O de sempre. –Ela entendeu rapidamente, acostumada com as brigas matinais que presenciava dentro do armário.

Olhando pela janela, enquanto esperava Rukia terminar de comer, Ichigo se lembrou de Inoue. Se ela não dissesse, ele nunca iria imaginar que ela tinha medo de raios. Sentiu um aperto no peito ao pensar que ela morava sozinha, já que seu irmão tinha morrido. "Será que ela está bem?" ele se perguntou, enquanto via o tempo fechar.

-O que há com você Ichigo? –Rukia perguntou. –Tá tão calado aí. Você não é de falar muito, mas ficando quieto desse jeito dá medo. –Ela se sacudiu, fingindo um arrepio na espinha, enquanto recebia um travesseiro na cara.

-Cale a boca, idiota! –Ele disse se irritando. - Eu só estou preocupado.

Rukia o olhou bobamente, até que seu rosto se iluminou com um sorriso travesso.

-Há! Tá preocupado com a Inoue, não é? –Ela se levantou, começando a dar pulinhos. –Ichigo tá apaixonado! Ichigo tá apaixonado!

-Sua idiota, pare de inventar besteiras! –Ele pulou em cima dela com um travesseiro na mão, tentando sufoca-la, enquanto ela não parava de cantar "Ichigo tá apaixonado", rindo muito. –Fique quieta, ou vai ter que dormir na rua!

Ela parou de cantar, embora ainda estivesse com um risinho na cara.

-Ela deve estar bem. –Rukia disse, simplesmente. –Por que não estaria? AHH! –Ela pulou, quando um raio particularmente alto soou.

-Pelo mesmo motivo que você. –Ichigo respondeu. –Medo de raios. –Ela pareceu inflar.

-Eu não tenho medo de raios não! –Ela disse, antes de dar outro pulo de susto, se encolhendo e arregalando os olhos em seguida.

-Se não tivesse, não estaria pulando desse jeito cada vez que um deles faz barulho. –Ele zombou dela. Depois de um tempo pensativo, ele se decidiu. –Rukia, eu vou à casa da Inoue ver se ela tá bem.

-Oh! –Ela pôs as costas da mão direita sobre a testa. –Ele irá proteger a pobre donzela indefesa. –Fingiu se derreter, gargalhando em seguida.

Ichigo fingiu que não escutou, enquanto pegava uma capa e um guarda-chuva no armário. Quando abriu a janela, sentiu algo macio cair em seu ombro.

-Ichigooooooooooo! Eu vou com você! Imagine se um hollow aparecer no meio do caminho. Quem irá resgatá-lo para que você possa salvar a pobre donzela indefesa? –O bichinho de pelúcia fez pose de super-herói.

-E desde quando você consegue matar hollows, imbecil? -O jovem perguntou, tirando Kon de seu ombro.

-Ahn... Hmm... – Ele é interrompido por um chute de Ichigo. –O QUE É ISSO, SEU IDIOTA?

-Cale a boca! –Ichigo disse, e antes de pular a janela, Rukia o segura pelo braço, cochichando em seu ouvido.

-Vê se não perde o juízo, tá?

-Perder o juízo? –Ele franziu as sobrancelhas ainda mais que o normal.

-É! Eu sei que você é tarado pela Inoue, seu pervertido! –Ele arregalou os olhos, assustado.

-Você não anda batendo bem da cabeça, não é?

-Não se faça de sonso. –Ela sacudiu a cabeça em repreensão.

-Não se preocupe Nee-chan! –Kon disse já recuperado do chute. –Se ele pegar a Inoue eu pego você também pra botar ciúmes nele!

-Cala a boca, Kon! -Os dois disseram juntos, pisando no bichinho.

-Vocês me deixam maluco! –E sem esperar resposta, Ichigo pulou janela afora.

--

Encharcado, irritado e com frio foi como Ichigo chegou à casa de Inoue. Mesmo com o guarda chuva, se molhou por causa da tempestade extremamente forte. Tocou a campainha várias vezes, querendo sair da chuva de uma vez. Escutou um grito de "Já vai" e passos apressados. A porta se abriu, e Inoue apareceu vestida num pijama de mangas compridas cor-de-rosa.

-Kurosaki-kun! –Ela arregalou os olhos, enquanto ele entrava sem cerimônias na casa dela, fechando a porta em seguida. –O que está fazendo aqui?

-Estava passando por perto quando a chuva começou. –Ele disse, fingindo que não estava ali por ela. Ele nunca admitiria pra ela que estava preocupado. –Estava forte demais, então procurei algum abrigo.

-Tudo bem, Kurosaki-kun. –Ela sorriu, parecendo saber mais do que ele falava. –Sinta-se à vontade.

-Valeu. –Ele disse, torcendo a camisa ensopada discretamente, mas não o bastante para Inoue não ver e dar um risinho.

-Você está mesmo muito molhado. Vá até o banheiro e pegue uma toalha. Eu vou te emprestar umas roupas que eram do meu irmão.

-Obrigado de novo, Inoue! –Ele foi a passos rápidos para o banheiro.

Inoue foi até o armário do irmão sorrindo. Kurosaki-kun estava preocupado com ela! Mesmo que fingisse que não, o que ela sabia que era comum dele, fingir que não se importava com ninguém. Mas ela, por gostar dele, já tinha reparado que era só o jeito dele mesmo. Proteger sem que os outros percebam.

Pegou algumas peças de roupas que achavam que combinavam com Ichigo e foi levá-las para ele. Bateu na porta do banheiro, esperando que ele abrisse apenas uma brecha na porta paga pegar as roupas.

-Kurosaki-kun! Aqui estão as roupas!

Ele abriu a porta totalmente, aparecendo com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e outra na cabeça.

-AHH! –Ela arregalou os olhos assustada, jogando as roupas na cara de Ichigo e saindo correndo. "Kurosaki-kun está tão diferente!" pensou Inoue, completamente vermelha.

Ele percebeu o que fez, corando um pouco. Vestiu-se rapidamente e saiu do banheiro. Escutou Inoue cantarolando uma música qualquer e foi atrás dela, percebendo depois que ela estava no que parecia ser a cozinha.

-Está com fome, Kurosaki-kun? –Ele pulou de susto, já que Inoue estava de costas pensou que ela não o tinha visto.

-Não, obrigado. –Um ronco alto de sua barriga o desmentiu. Ela apenas riu sem se virar.

-Sente-se aí que eu vou preparar um lanche. –Ela se virou, vendo como Ichigo ficou com as roupas do irmão. Ele estava vestido com uma blusa vermelha e uma calça preta. –As roupas do meu irmão ficaram boas em você.

-É, acho que sim. –Pensou nas misturas estranhas que ela poderia fazer. –Bem, eu agradeço, mas não quero comer nada.

-Mas eu não quero deixar você com fome!

- Se você quer que eu coma, ao menos deixe que eu prepare! –Ela deu de ombros, e ele foi até a geladeira. Pegou algumas coisas e voltou à mesa, onde Inoue já estava. Pelo menos ela não misturava tudo quando comprava, ele pensou.

-Quer um pouco de pão com leite condensado, Kurosaki-kun? –Ele arregalou os olhos e disfarçou uma cara de nojo.

-Err... Não, Inoue, eu já arranjei alguma coisa aqui. –Ela abaixou a cabeça, parecendo chateada.

-Ah, porque ninguém gosta das mesmas coisas de comer que eu? –Ela disse. –Será que eu tenho mau gosto pra comida?

-Imagina Inoue! –Ele disse rapidamente, tentando anima-la. –Você não tem gosto ruim. É só... Diferente.

-Então prove! –Ela disse determinada, dando um pedaço do seu pão para ele.

-Você tem certeza? –Ele disse, olhando estranhamente o pedaço de pão que ela oferecia.

-Sim, Kurosaki-kun. Prove isso. Se estiver ruim, pode falar. –Ela empurrou o pão na cara dele.

-Tudo bem então. –Ele murmurou. Pegou hesitantemente aquela coisa que ela chamava de comida e enfiou de uma vez na boca. Espantou-se.

-Hei! Isso é bom! –Ele disse. Ela sorriu. –Não parece, mas é realmente bom.

-Então eu não tenho mau gosto?

-Bem, provavelmente não. Só um pouco estranho mesmo. –Ela sorriu ainda mais, e pulou mesa acima para abraçá-lo.

-Obrigada, Kurosaki-kun! –Ele estava muito vermelho, e abraçou-a sem jeito.

-Err... De nada, eu acho.

--

Algum tempo depois, os dois estão na sala, vendo televisão. A chuva não tinha parado, embora estivesse mais fraca, e sem raios. Ichigo estava em um lado do sofá de três lugares, e Inoue no outro canto agarrada a um ursinho cor-de-rosa e com os pés em cima da poltrona.

-... E em Karakura, o tempo deve ficar chuvoso até o final da semana. É com você Sakura. –A voz masculina que saía da televisão foi substituída por uma feminina. –Estranhos ataques estão acontecendo por todo o Japão. Explosões misteriosas sem vestígios de material explosivo deixam o exército em alerta. Essas explosões parecem não ter um padrão, apesar de ocorrerem em maior número na cidade de Karakura. As autoridades...

Ichigo desligou a tv. Olhou para Inoue e viu que ela deveria estar pensando o mesmo que ele.

-Hollows. –Ela disse. –Parece que estão aumentando bastante. Será que os shinigamis estão dando conta de todos?

-Eu, pelo menos, estou me esforçando ao máximo. Mesmo assim, muitas pessoas ainda se machucam e...

CABRUUUUUUUUUM!

-AHHH! – Inoue pulou de susto com o forte trovão, se jogando em cima de Ichigo, abraçando-o novamente e escondendo o rosto em seu peito. Ele ficou rubro, retribuindo o abraço de forma desajeitada.

-Fica calma, Inoue. –Ele disse, passando a mão nas costas dela, tentando acalma-la. –Eu estou aqui com você. Não vou deixar nada nem ninguém fazer mal a você.

Ela levantou a cabeça, sem jeito, olhando para ele com uma cara de susto. Ichigo se sentiu envergonhado e desviou o olhar. Seu coração estava batendo tão forte que duvidava que o vizinho não estivesse ouvindo.

-Mesmo que os trovões façam muito barulho, eles não fazem mal. E os raios não são perigosos. –Ela olhou intensamente para ele, forçando-o a continuar rapidamente. –Eles apenas nos assustam, por aparecerem de repente e por fazer barulho.

Ela sorriu, ainda sem largá-lo, e deitou novamente a cabeça em seu peito. Ele esperou uma resposta dela, que não demorou a vir.

-Sabe, Kurosaki-kun, eu tinha medo porque meu irmão sempre dizia que eles eram perigosos. –Ela parou de falar, levantando novamente a cabeça para encará-lo. –Mas se Kurosaki-kun diz que eles não são perigosos, eu não tenho porque ter medo. Eu confio em você.

Eles se olharam alguns segundos, enquanto os rostos se aproximavam e os olhos se fechavam. Outro trovão soou, e eles se afastaram assustados.

Ichigo estava confuso. Ele nunca tinha sentido tantas sensações conflitantes e estranhamente boas ao mesmo tempo. Ele ainda podia sentir o calor de Inoue, e o cheiro dela era muito bom. Tampouco desgrudou os olhos dos dela, e pôde vê-la desviar os olhos, com um brilho triste no olhar.

-O que houve Inoue? –Ao dizer o sobrenome dela, ela pareceu ficar mais triste, e sentou-se de lado para ele.

-Você gosta da Kuchiki-san? –Ela perguntou, sem olhar nos olhos dele. –Ele estranhou a mudança de assunto, sem entender.

-Você também não gosta?

-Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. Você... –Ela virou a cabeça, de forma que ele não pudesse ver seu rosto. –Você a ama? –Ele arregalou os olhos.

-Se eu a amo? –Inoue se limitou a concordar com a cabeça. –Sim. –Ela tremeu, encolhendo os ombros e virando mais o rosto. –Eu a amo como amo as minhas irmãs. –Os ombros dela caíram, e seu rosto se virou imediatamente para Ichigo, completamente molhado de lágrimas.

-Irmã?

Ele colocou as mãos no rosto dela, limpando as lágrimas carinhosamente.

–Porque você está chorando, Inoue?

-Eu... Eu tinha medo que você gostasse da Kuchiki-san. –A expressão dela ficou pensativa. –Mas... Mesmo que você não goste dela, isso não quer dizer que você não possa gostar de outra pessoa. –Mais lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto, enquanto ela se desvencilhava de Ichigo, tentando levantar sem sucesso.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? –Ele perguntou ainda sem entender o porquê daquilo tudo.

-Eu... Eu... –Ela ficou vermelha enquanto ainda tentava falar.

-O que foi Inoue?

-EU GOSTO DE VOCÊ, KUROSAKI-KUN! –Ela gritou, soluçando em seguida. Então falou baixinho. –Eu amo você, Kurosaki Ichigo. –Olhou tristemente pra ele. –Mas eu acho que você não gosta de mim como eu quero. –Soluçou novamente, desviando o rosto. –Eu preciso ficar sozinha. Por favor, vá embora.

-Me desculpe Inoue, mas eu não posso te deixar assim. –Ele falou, decidido. –Eu não sei por que, mas acho que te deixar aqui assim, me faria me sentir muito mal.

Ela o encarou novamente, com uma expressão confusa. Ele também estava confuso, mas aquela sensação em seu peito o fazia continuar. Aproximou-se dela, e viu-a fechar os olhos, como se estivesse hipnotizada. O coração dele batia cada vez mais forte, e o perfume dela estava entorpecendo os seus sentidos.

Quando os lábios se encontraram, Ichigo sentiu seu estômago revirar intensamente, enquanto seu coração batia forte como nunca bateu antes. Ele a abraçou pela cintura, puxando-a para mais perto, enquanto ela hesitantemente colocava as mãos na nuca dele, correspondendo ao beijo.

De repente, Ichigo se afastou. Estava ligeiramente assustado, e bastante confuso. Inoue continuou parada com os olhos fechados e um pouco vermelha, não tanto quanto ele. Então, ela abriu apenas um olho.

-Você gosta de mim, Kurosaki-kun? –Ela perguntou direta, assustando-o.

-E-eu? –Ela levantou as sobrancelhas, com um ar de "e quem mais?". –Eu, hm, digo, eu...

-Então... –Ela o interrompeu e abriu o outro olho. –Porque parou de me beijar?

Ichigo olhou chocado para ela durante alguns segundos. Então pareceu ponderar e depois deu de ombros. Ele não poderia dizer que não gostava dela, e gostou bastante do beijo. Então, simplesmente a agarrou e a beijou novamente. Separaram-se corados alguns minutos depois, pela falta de ar.

-Kurosaki-kun? –Chamou. Os dois ainda estavam abraçados e de olhos fechados.

-Hm? –Foi o que ele se limitou a responder. Ainda parecia um pouco atordoado.

-Me chama de Orihime, tá? –Ele abriu os olhos, fitando-a. As sobrancelhas que ficavam o tempo todo franzidas, estavam relaxadas.

-Então me chame de Ichigo. –Respondeu. –Mas só quando não tiver ninguém olhando.

* * *

_N/A: Depois de meses fazendo a fic e não fazendo também. rs, finalmente está pronta! Minha primeira fic de Bleach, e espero que seja a primeira de muitas. Fiz com a grande ajuda do meu amigo Jivago! jivagonzanella arroba hotmail ponto com. Sem ele, essa fic teria saído uma bosta. As partes mais engraçadas foram idéia dele! Muito obrigado, Jiva! o/_


End file.
